Tearing Out Her Heart
by Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell
Summary: COMPLETE! Reba finds love again with Steve Howard but is distracted by another man, Carl Robinson and everything changes. What will happen between her and Carl and will she ever get Steve back?
1. The Bar Scene

Rated: M for violence, mild language and content

Disclaimer: I only own Steve and Carl.

Summary: Reba finds love again with Steve Howard but is distracted by another man, Carl Robinson and everything changes. What will happen between her and Carl and will she ever get Steve back?

**Author's Note:** _(IMPORTANT!)_ _Bad things happen to good ppl here so here's ur warning._ Plz read and review but be nice. This is my first Reba fic and I know it's a little extreme.

**Chapter One: The Bar Scene**

One Thursday night, at about 11:30pm, Reba sat on the couch, thinking. She couldn't bring herself to sleep, because something had been bothering her lately. But she didn't really know what it was.

After thinking for a while, she noticed that something was missing from her life. She had her Real Estate job, and she was happy with her kids. But something was still missing. She sat on the couch with the TV on, though she wasn't paying attention to what was on it. She just stared off, into nowhere trying to figure out what her life was missing.

She thought about Brock, but came to the conclusion that that wasn't it. She kept thinking for a long time before she finally thought of something. A long time ago, before her and Brock ever met, she used to go down to Joe's Bar and Grill to sing. She felt so good when she sang, because she was able to express herself through her music. It was almost like a stress reliever. She hadn't sung in a very long time, and thought that it might help her to be able to express herself like that again.

She planned on going Friday night, which was tomorrow.

Friday Night

Why did his Friday's always seemed to be ruined by something? It was either family, or his job or something going wrong in his life.

But every single Friday this past month had been messed up by something.

It was late Friday night, and his parents had been visiting and decided to stay. They had been there a week, and he was going out of his mind. He probably wouldn't have, but his step-father drove him crazy. He could never stand the thought that his mother got re-married after his dad died.

So he decided to go out to the closest bar and get some space, and think.

When he got to the bar, he sat in the back, wondering what kind of live music they would be having. Probably the same as any other night, boring and torturing. People in this town couldn't seem to carry a tune for anything. He didn't really know why he went there, knowing the music wouldn't be any good, but he did anyways. Probably because it was close.

Reba entered the door to the bar and noticed the place wasn't as busy as it used to be. To no surprise, most of the people in there were men. But they didn't seem rough. Just normal guys who had a hard day at work, or just out because they were happy it was finally Friday. One man in the back caught her eye. At first she just glanced at him, but when she looked back, she noticed how handsome he was. Dark hair, well built body, and a beautiful face. He didn't seem to notice her though.

He heard the door open, but took no effort in seeing who it was. He figured it was probably someone else having a hard day, and needing some time to think. He continued to drink his beer.

She went further into the bar, to the stage. Told the pianist the song she was going to perform, and moved upstage. Yes, she was a bit nervous. It had been quite a while since she had sung in this bar. 'You're gonna do fine, you've sung this song many times before, and this is no different.' She calmed herself, just as the song was starting.

As he heard the piano intro to the song, he thought, 'Oh great, another slow, sad song. Just what I need.' But then he heard the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. A voice.

_She can account for all of the men in her past_

_Where they are now, who the married_

_How many kids they have_

_She knew their backgrounds_

_Family and friends_

_A few she even talks to now and then_

_But there is one she can't put her finger on_

_There is one that never leaves her thoughts_

_And she thinks his name was John_

He watched her as she sung. So elegant, and beautiful. He took notice of the way she moved her mouth as she sung the wonderful words of her heart wrenching song. It was different than he'd ever seen before, but he loved it still the same. Actually no, he loved it even more.

_A chance meeting_

_A party a few years back_

_Broad shoulders and blue eyes_

_His hair was so black_

_He was a friend of a friend you could say_

_She let his smile just sweep her away_

_And in her heart though she knew that it was wrong_

_But too much wine and she left his bed at dawn_

_And she thinks his name was John_

He was amazed by her beauty and her voice that no words could describe. He watched from his seat across the bar. But suddenly got up and moved closer to this amazing woman.

_Now each day is one day_

_That's left in her life_

_She won't know love_

_Have a marriage or sing lullabies_

_She lays all alone and cries herself to sleep _

'_Cause she let a stranger kill her hopes and her dreams_

_And all her friends say what a pity what a loss_

_And in the end when she was barely hangin' on_

_All she could say is she thinks his name was John_

_She thinks his name was John_

He sat, staring, open mouthed and wide eyed and this woman on stage. He barely noticed the beautiful piano ending of the song. She then left the stage and took a seat near him at the bar and ordered water. For a while, he just sat and stared at her. Which, luckily for him, she didn't notice. Finally, he got the courage and went to sit next to her. She looked at him, and after a few moments silence, she said, "Can I help you?" He noticed she had a one-of-a-kind Oklahoman accent, and he loved it.

"Uh…uh…I was just um, listening to you sing. And thought that you were great! Can I buy you a drink?"

She noticed that this was the man she had saw sitting in the back of the bar when she arrived. Now that she could see his eyes, she saw that they were big and brown. Beautiful. And she noticed his voice was so soft, and comforting.

She'd never been the type to turn people away, especially when they were this good looking! "Thank you, but I don't drink."

"Oh. Sorry to bother you." he said, getting the hint. He started to walk off.

Reba continued, "But I'd enjoy bein' in your company. What'd you say your name was?" He turned quickly and sat back down next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Steve. Steve Howard. And yours?"

"Reba Hart."

They sat and talked for quite a while, and then Reba noticed how late it was getting. "Oh, I'd better get goin'. It's gettin' late and I have to get home to my kids. It was a pleasure meetin' you and talking to you though."

"Oh, you're married?" he asked, a little distraught.

"No, divorced. But I still have my two daughters, my son and my son-in-law. And my grandbaby."

"I'm sorry to hear about the divorce."

"Oh, it's alright."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a very long story and I really must be gettin' home." She got up and put on her jacket.

"Oh, well, maybe another time then."

"Maybe. I'll see ya around." She started walking for the door. But he followed her and caught her before she could leave.

"I know it might be a bit soon, but I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me sometime. There's a new restaurant in town and I was hoping to try it."

"You mean that new Italian place? I haven't been there either, but I was hopin' to go there as well."

"Well, I was thinking we could have a chat over dinner there. If you want to."

"It sounds great to me. How's next Friday sound?"

"Sounds wonderful!" He was overjoyed. "When should I pick you up?"

"Around 7 sound ok?"

"Perfect. Uh, where do you live?"

"Close to here actually. If you turn right when you pull out of here, it's the second street on the right. Third house down, on the left."

"Ok. I'll see you Friday night at 7."

"Great." She gave him a quick smile and walked out the door, and headed home.


	2. Date Night

**Chapter Two: Date Night**

Reba had just finished getting ready for Steve to pick her up. She was really looking forward to tonight. Even though she had just met him, she had felt a connection with him and it just felt right. She was still nervous of course, but anxious as well.

She walked down the stairs, and saw Van and Cheyenne playing with Elizabeth on the living room floor and Kyra and Jake watching television on the couch. She walked to the love chair and set her purse down, then continued into the kitchen to get a drink of water without a word.

When she walked out of the living room, Van and Cheyenne looked at each other with suspicion and ran into the kitchen to ask Reba what was going on. They had noticed she was dressed very fancy and had suspected she was going on a date. They walked into the kitchen as she was taking a drink, and stared at her smiling. She looked back and forth between the two of them. "What?"

"You look awful nice, what are you up to?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'm goin' out." Reba replied simply, as she put her empty glass in the dishwasher. Van and Cheyenne shared another look.

"On a date?" she asked, still smiling. Reba hesitated for a second before she replied.

"Yes." Van started jumping up and down, obviously quite excited.

"With who? With who?" he asked with each jump.

"Oh, I knew this was comin'." She paused for a moment before answering. "Someone that you don't know."

Cheyenne walked closer to her, Van followed. "Well we figured that much," Cheyenne said, "but aren't you gonna tell us anything about him?"

"Yeah, Mrs. H. We, as your children, have a right to know who your new Mr. H-h-h-hott is." Van was trying to be serious about it, but it just turned out sounding really dumb.

"Well, I, as your mother-in-law, have a right to keep my business to myself." Reba replied as she walked back into the living room. And with that, Reba picked up her purse and walked out the front door.

When she walked out, Steve was just pulling up. She walked up to the passenger side of the car and he rolled the window down. "I heard there was a young lady around here who needed a ride to the new Italian restaurant in town."

Reba, flattered, replied, "That would be me." She gave a chuckle and got into the car.

They had a somewhat quiet drive. But it only took about 10 minutes. They got inside, and were seated quickly. Steve pulled the seat out for her, and then took a seat himself. After they ordered their drinks, Reba said, "I'm surprised they're this empty. I would've thought all kinds of people would be here tryin' it out."

"Maybe they already did. I think this place has been open for a while."

"But, no one's come back? That's odd. Maybe it's not that good."

After they were done, she was proved wrong. It was a wonderful meal! The best Italian either of them had ever had. "I'm so full. I don't think I'm gonna eat for a week." Steve said, leaning back in his chair as he finished his last bite.

"It was delicious! The best I've ever had."

"Me too."

They left the restaurant, and he drove to the park and they took a walk on the trail. The sun was starting to set, and it was beautiful. As they walked however, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

A Couple Months Later

Reba and Steve were getting pretty serious in their relationship. They went on a date, almost every night of the week. They had so much fun together. They were sure that they were meant for each other. They couldn't find a single thing they didn't like about the other.

One night, she was expecting Steve's call, but never received it. She started to get worried, but thought maybe he just got caught up in work or something. She sat on the couch waiting, hoping he would still call, even though it was getting late. But he never did, and she ended up falling asleep on the couch, with the phone still in her hands, waiting to pick it up. She was awoke the next morning by the phone ringing in her hand, and she thought it would be Steve.

"Hello."

"Is this a Miss Reba Hart?"

"Yes it is. May I ask whose callin'?"

"My name is Carl. Carl Robinson. I'm with the police department. Did you know a Mr. Steve Howard?"

"Yes. Why, is somethin' wrong?" Reba got the feeling something bad had happened because she hadn't heard from Steve last night, Mr. Robinson had referred to him in past tense, "_Did_ you know", and he was a policeman. She was starting to get worried.

"He seems to have disappeared without a trace, and we were wondering if you had any idea of where he could've gone."

"None. I don't know why he would've even gone anywhere."

"Do you mind if I come by and ask you some questions?"

"No, not at all, please do. I'd like to know what's happened to him."

Mr. Robinson arrived a few minutes later and started asking questions. He was very sweet, and comforting to Reba. At first, Reba accepted his comfort, but after a while, thought that maybe he was a little too friendly. She brushed it out of her mind though, thinking he was just a caring person who felt bad for what she was going through. But she was very wrong…


	3. It Begins

**Chapter Three: It Begins**

She seemed to have some sort of connection with this man. She liked him. Wait, how could she say that? What about Steve?

He worked his charm on her just right. And he was getting her right where he wanted her.

After about an hour, they had set a night for a date. Reba didn't know how, or why, but they did.

A Few Weeks Later

His plan was going great! He had Reba all to himself, and he'd almost got her to completely forget about Steve. He worked his charm just right and she was wrapped around his finger. She'd even let him move in with her and her kids!

She'd finally learned to realize that Steve wasn't right for her and it was never meant to be. Carl was the man she wanted to be with.

But one night, she started to change her mind…

Carl had come home for the night, and was drunk. Again. He always came home drunk. Luckily, the kids never saw this. He came home too late and they were already in bed. He claimed it was work causing him to drink so much. Reba tried to get him out of it but every time she mentioned it, he'd yell at her about it. She didn't like the fact that he was starting to become verbally abusive, but blamed it on work and alcohol.

But a week later, things headed for the worse. Reba decided to finally stand up to him, and try to talk to him about his bad decisions. He came home one night, in worse condition than ever before. The kids were asleep, thankfully. And Reba met him in the entryway. She started hammering him with questions before he got all the way in the door. "Carl, what do you think you're doin'? What are you accomplishing my comin' home like this all the time? Huh?" She wasn't yelling, she was just getting to the point. However, he ignored her, walking right past her towards the couch. She was right on his heels. "Answer me, Carl! What is goin' on with you?"

He turned around quickly, and was now face to face with her. "Oh, would you quit bitchin'!"

"Excuse me? I'm not doin' anything of the such! I just wanna know what's goin' on!"

"And I already told you, its work!"

"Well that's not enough for me Carl! That's not an excuse to come home like this every night. Don't you see you're just gettin' worse every day?"

"No! I'm not getting worse every day, god dammit! Why don't you just shut up? You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Carl. Enough is enough. If you can't get under control, I'm gonna have to have you leave. I'm startin' to wonder why I even agreed to date you. You don't do anything! I have to do everything for you! And I'm sorry but I'm not gonna play the housewife anymore! I have 4 kids and a grandchild that I need to spend time with, and if you're gonna act like this, then I'm gonna stop wastin' my time with you! Now, will you please tell me what's goin' on!"

Carl wasn't very happy. "You wanna know what's going on! FINE! Here's the truth about me: I don't work for the police department, and Steve didn't really disappear! I got rid of him because I wanted you all to myself, and you two seemed inseparable! And now I have you all to myself and nothings going to change that!"

Reba was stunned. She just stood there open-mouthed for a minute. Then finally said, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you mean. I just got him away from you."

Reba wasn't the kind to get into a fight, but this guy was really starting to make her mad! She walked right up to him, and slapped him across the face. He was a little shocked at first, not knowing that she would do something like that. But he didn't stay still for long. He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her down on the couch. He was just inches from her face. "Don't mess with me Reba, I'm warning you! I don't wanna have to hurt you or your kids!" She struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She finally got her hands on his chest and started pushing him away. He finally gave in and let her up. She stood up quickly and got right back in his face.

"Hurtin' me is one thing. But you lay one finger on my kids, and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" She had her finger right up in his face. He wouldn't accept that. He grabbed her wrist, and moved her finger away. She reached up and shoved him away with her other hand. "I think you should just leave, _now_. And I never want to see you here or anywhere near me, my family or my friends ever again. You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything about it." He started walking back towards her. He took hold of her shoulders and started shaking her around while he spoke to her, not so nicely. He was tired of her trying to be in control, and had to show her who's boss. "You don't have the word here, _I_ do! _I'm_ the man of the house!"

"I can easily fix that!" She was throwing everything right back at him. She'd show him that this was _her_ house, and no one was going to try and take control of her life.

"I'd like to see you try!" With that, he shoved her backwards hard, and she backed into the coffee table, tripping on it and falling to the ground. She started to get up, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her to face him. She whimpered a little, but didn't want things to get too loud as to not wake anyone up. She was looking him straight in the eye. "Still gonna try to kick me out."

"I'm not gonna kick you out,"

"Good." he said satisfied, and let go of her hair.

She quickly continued. "I'm gonna make you _want_ to leave!"

He got that look of anger back on his face. And took his fist to her face. She flew down onto the floor, and shouted out. Caressing her cheek, she stood back up and started to confront him, but before she could, he backed her against a wall, put his lower arm on her throat and started applying pressure. She could still breathe, but knew the threat was there.

When he started putting on more pressure, she started fighting back, smacking his chest with her small hands. It didn't affect him; it just made him angrier with her. He removed his arm, and used his hand instead, and lifted her at least a foot off the ground. And now she couldn't breathe. She had her tiny hands on his big wrist trying to get him off, but she couldn't. She kicked her feet, but nothing helped.

Right before she went unconscious, he said, "You try anything stupid, and your kids will pay!" He let go completely and she slid against the wall onto the floor, tears in her eyes, and coughing, trying to get her breath back. He turned so he wasn't facing her, and she quickly got up and ran to her room upstairs. She lay on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Big One

**Chapter Four: The Big One**

The next morning, she knew she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened, because of the threat to her kids. So for now, she'd just have to put up with it and try to hide it from everyone. It's all she _could _do.

Over the next few days, Brock and Barbra-Jean noticed Reba acted differently. And when they talked to the kids, they found out that the kids had noticed it too. Reba wasn't as cheerful as usual, and it seemed she was hiding something. But when asked, she just said she was tired a lot. But no one believed her.

Things went on like this for a while. He'd hurt her and threaten her kids. She'd deal with it, and hide it from everyone. She figured that it wasn't as bad as it could be. At least he wasn't after sex. That's where Reba would have to draw the line. She would have no choice but to do something if he started things like that. And then one night, he did…

He came home early one night. Around 7 o'clock. No one was there but Reba. All the kids were at Brock's and Barbra-Jean's. She was sitting on the couch watching TV when he came in.

She heard the door open, but expected it to be Brock or someone. But when she looked, she noticed it wasn't. It was Carl. "Carl, why are you here so early?"

Almost before she could finish her question, he blurted out, "WHO HAVE YOU TOLD, REBA!"

"What are you talkin' about? Tell about what?" She was very confused.

"Oh, don't give me that! You know what. About what's been goin' on in this house!"

"What do you mean, I haven't told anyone! I swear!" She got up off the couch and started backing towards the kitchen entryway, seeing that he was acting different and it probably wouldn't end well. But he was walking right with her.

"Then why is stuff bein' said at all the bars in town!"

"What stuff?" She was now in the kitchen, and looking for means of escape.

"How you've been actin' different, and everyone suspects that it's me! Now why on earth would they suspect me, unless they knew it was me for a fact!"

"I-I dunno. But I swear I haven't said anything to anyone!"

"Oh, yeah right! Come on Reba, we both know how you are!"

"I wouldn't put my kids at that risk! Plus, if I would've told someone, don't you think they would've done somethin' about it by now?"

He knew she was right, but just to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone, _ever,_ he knew he had to be more strict with her. He felt like she was starting to get brave and might talk. She was against the kitchen counter, across from the sink. She took a chance and ran around to the back door. But he was quicker.

"Oh no you don't!" He came up behind her and grabbed her around her middle from behind. She reached for the door but he carried her away. He got to the end of the counter closest to the entryway, and she started hitting his arm, then trying to kick him. And trying to reach back and hit him in his face. He got fed up with it and threw her into the cabinet against the wall by the window to the living room. Things fell off of it and broke onto the floor.

He then picked her up by her waist and threw her down on the counter so she was facing him.

Luckily, nothing was laying out on in that could've hurt her. She continued hitting him, and he grabbed the collar of her button down blouse, and pulled her up to his face. He was standing against the counter, so her legs were on either side of his body, and their faces were centimeters apart. He spoke in a loud whisper.

"If you don't cut it out, you're gonna be _real_ sorry!"

She stopped hitting him. Then when he let her go, she fell back to the counter. She looked to her side and saw a butcher knife that she had used to chop up asparagus the night before. She reached for it and went for him. But he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist and bent it the other way, causing her to drop the knife. He then picked it up and put it to her throat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

She figured he was going to kill her right here, right now. But was wrong…

He kept the knife to her throat, so she wouldn't try to get away. She had her eyes closed, still thinking he was going to kill her. Hoping she was wrong. She _was _in fact wrong. But what was happening instead wasn't any better. She felt a hand move to her stomach. Then up to her chest. She opened her eyes in horror when she realized his intentions. That's when she noticed their odd position of where he was standing and where her legs were. She didn't care about the knife anymore. There was no way he was gonna get away with this.

She started smacking him and slapping him over and over and shouting things. Trying to scratch his face, and things that would get him away from her. But it wasn't working. He backhanded her very hard, which caused her to go somewhat unconscious. She could still see what was going on, but she couldn't really move much. She felt his hands on her again. All over her. And she didn't like it. She tried to move and stop him, but it didn't work.

He tore her blouse open and buttons went flying everywhere. She tried to scream for someone, but couldn't. She knew it wouldn't do any good anyway because no one was around to hear her. Then she felt him take her jeans down. And knew it wasn't going to be good. She did all in her power to stop him. She did get another smack in, but he grabbed her wrists in one hand and held them down. He then had his way with her, as she screamed for help…

She woke up, still on the counter, her clothes still half off. She remembered what had happened and remembered passing out afterwards. She had no idea where Carl was now, but hoped that he wasn't anywhere around. She slowly sat up and felt the pain. She winced as she got up, and when she looked over the edge of the counter, she saw Carl laying on the floor, passed out. At first she didn't realize that he couldn't hurt her, and tried to get away. But moved too fast, and fell to the floor next to him. Then she noticed that he had passed out from alcohol because of his horrible smell.

She got up as quick as she could, and headed for the front door. Her clothes were fixed, but she couldn't do anything about her blouse so she grabbed a jacket on the way out the door. She looked in the mirror by the coat stand and noticed her bruised face and messed up hair. She covered her face with her hair the best she could and headed out the door.


	5. Running and Revelations

**Chapter Five: Running and Revelations**

She ran out the door and straight to Brock's. She didn't know where else to go. But she knew that she wasn't going to take this anymore.

On the way over, she started crying. It finally hit her, what had happened. Reba burst through Brock and Barbra-Jean's back door and found only Barbra-Jean getting something to drink from the fridge. "Reba! What's wrong, you look horrible. Your hair's all…messed up and you don't look too good. What's goin' on?"

Reba was out of breath but spoke the best she could. "Barbra-Jean…I need to…talk to Brock, is he here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just go get Brock!"

"Ok." Barbra-Jean hurried off to get him.

Reba sat in a chair and tried to control her breathing but it just got worse the more she thought about it. Barbra-Jean returned with Brock a minute later.

"Barbra-Jean, I'd really like to talk to Brock alone right now. Please." Barbra-Jean could see that something was terribly wrong, and knew that something wasn't right with Reba lately, so she gladly let her finally talk to someone about it, and went into the living room and flipped on the TV, trying to calm herself and hoping that she would know what was going on soon.

"Brock, I cain't keep livin' like this!" Reba just started blurting out. Her breathing was a little better.

"Like what?" Brock asked, confused.

"With Carl. Brock, things have been goin' on, that no one knows about. And tonight it got to a point where it had to stop." Brock could tell that Reba was frantic about something, but didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Reba, what's going on? I need to know so I can help you."

"Oh, Brock. Carl's been doin' horrible things. And sayin' horrible things. And I know I shouldn't be tellin' you this, but I have to get all this stopped. But I'm so scared!" Reba started freaking out again and hyperventilating. Brock went over to her and put his arm around her, comforting her the best he could. He hadn't noticed all the marks on her face, or the blouse under her jacket. It was all too hidden and he was just focused on finding out what happened.

"Reba, Reba you gotta calm down, ok? Just calm down and breathe." He finally got her to calm down enough to explain things to him.

After a few minutes, Brock knew the whole story, from when Carl called about Steve, to what had happened tonight. Brock told Barbra-Jean to stay with Reba and he was going over to Reba's house to have a talk with Carl.

When he walked in, he found Carl sitting on the couch watching sports. Brock sat next to him, and started having a normal talk, like they did some afternoons, when there was nothing better to do.

After a few minutes of talking, he finally got brave and mentioned the thing with Reba. Carl went crazy! He got up and started out the door to go get Reba. But Brock stopped him. "Now, Carl, there's no need to bring her into this! This is between us guys!"

"Oh, to hell it is, move outta my way!" He roughly shoved Brock out of his way and headed to where Reba was. He was about halfway down the sidewalk to Brock's house when Brock tackled him from behind. The fight lasted for a while, and then they noticed that a third person was involved in it. They looked up to see that it was Steve. Steve had finally gotten out of Carl's trap, and found out what was going on. And now, he was pointing a gun right at Carl's head.

Reba had been watching the fight from the side window and when she saw Steve, she couldn't help but run out there to him. "Steve!" she called. Steve was distracted and it was enough for Carl to grab his gun, and then Reba. Holding her against him, not facing him, and with the gun at her head. His arm was around her neck and her hands were on his arm, trying her best to pry him off of her.

"Move and she dies! I've worked too hard and too long to lose her now. And I'm definitely not going back to jail!"

"Back to jail!" Reba was shocked. Still finding out things about this man that she never knew.

"Yeah, what are you deaf? I was in jail for 5 years because of your boyfriend here! Turned me in for hurting his sister."

"Well, you shouldn't have done what you did, and that wouldn't have happened!" Steve said in his own defense.

In his anger, Carl jerked Reba, causing her hair to move away from her face, and in the sunlight, both Steve and Brock could see the marks on her face and neck from what this man had done to her. Her jacket had opened a little and they noticed her blouse. And it angered them.

Before they could do anything, they heard the sirens of police cars, coming their way. Barbra-Jean had called the cops when she saw what was going on, and they were quick to the scene when they found out that Carl was there. He was very well known to the cops.

Carl heard the sirens, and was distracted, looking for where they were coming from, so he knew which direction not to run. But when he looked away, Brock went for Reba, and Steve went for the gun. It all happened so fast, but next thing Reba knew, she was in the arms of Brock and Steve had Carl pinned to the ground, waiting for the cops to arrest him. Which they happily did. Reba, Brock and Steve found out that he had indeed spent 5 years in prison, but he was supposed to spend 20. So now he's going back for even longer for escaping, and basically kidnapping Steve and for the abuse towards Reba.

When the three returned to Brock's house, everyone was waiting to hear what was going on. Reba was obviously too frazzled to talk about anything, so Steve took her to her house, while Brock explained everything to the kids and Barbra-Jean. Afterwards, they went to Reba's house and comforted her the best they could. She really just wanted to be alone right now, which was understandable, so she went upstairs to her room and closed the door. They stayed at her house for a while, just to make sure she was gonna be alright.

After about an hour, Reba decided she couldn't stand the silence of her room. She went back out to the living room and found everyone still there. She sat down with them, ready to talk about everything that had happened. Even though they already knew the story, they knew that it was good for Reba to talk about it and get it out.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter Six: Epilogue**

Months Later

Reba's life is pretty much back to normal. Steve moved in with Reba and the kids, but not much is going on there. They're all just really good friends. Yes, Reba does remember those horrible days, and has times when she gets a little down. But she is thankful for all her family and friends that are there for her when she needs them.


End file.
